12 Days of Christmas
by aries0ram
Summary: Adeline Lanes, aka Addy, arrives at Jamie's house to babysit for her new job. But she doesn't know that she'd meet Jack Frost! The leading days to Christmas are full of suprises and new experiences. The California girl has come to have fun in the snow! Maybe she'll even fall in love... (sorry, i'm terrible at summaries. a lotta other fanfics are like this but this one's mine! XD
1. Welcome

**Hi everyone! LOVED Rise of the Guardians soooo much that I had to make a fanfic. Actually its my first ever fanfic... but I really like writing(not just fanfics) and would really appreciate it if you left constructive critism or something... thanks for reading and enjoy~**

* * *

**Day 1**

Adeline Lanes stood in front of the door, waiting for someone to answer it. She hoped her new babysitting job would go well in this new place; she had even tied up her long wavy blonde hair and dressed nicely in a coat that apparently brought out her eyes with its green buttons. The last time she babysat, there were triplets that played pranks on her ALL the time. Not fun at all. She had kinda lost her temper when they dropped dead crickets down her back, causing her to scream and scald herself with soup.

Suddenly the door opened to a normal enough looking mom with a blonde toddler in her arms. "Hello! Come in, come in! You must be the new babysitter, Adeline right?"

Addy smiled at the girl with a stuffed bunny clutched in one hand. "Yep, that's me. I prefer to be called Addy though." She stepped into the warm house, away from the chilly morning. "Should I call you Mrs. Bennett?"

"Oh no, please call me by my first name, Hannah. We have a guest room upstairs which you can take and put all your stuff. Let me introduce you to Sophie and Jamie." The mom looked up the stairs. "Jamie! Come say hi to Addy! Sorry about that, he just woke up." Soon enough, a brown haired boy drowsily made his way down. "So, here we have Sophie, who's three, and Jamie, who's ten."

They both waved at her and she waved back. Well this family didn't seem bad. Maybe she could have fun here.

Hannah grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "I have to go now; the flight's leaving in twenty minutes. If you have any questions, feel free to call me, okay? Jamie and Sophie, behave properly. I'll see you again the day before Christmas."

The door shut and Addy turned to the kids. "Sooo, did ya guys already have breakfast or were you still asleep because it's a weekend?"

Jamie stifled a yawn. "Nope. I just woke up and I don't think Sophie ate either." Sophie jumped up at Addy. "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be making you guys some pancakes. Then, you'll have to tell some more about yourselves." She took off her jacket and boots and got to work.

After breakfast, Jamie seemed a lot more energetic. He sprang up from his chair. "Hey do you wanna go have a snowball fight now? There's so much snow outside!"

Washing the dishes, Addy replied, "It sounds like a really fun idea Jamie, I've actually never seen so much snow cause I moved here from California. But what about Sophie?" They both looked at the girl who now donned fairy wings and was hopping around.

"Um, I think I know someone who can probably come and play with her. Then we can all go outside!" Jamie's eyes sparkled with some obvious secret. He leaned in closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. "But I want to ask if you… _believe._"

Addy was kind of startled at Jamie's strange question. "Of course I do. Why?" She turned a little pink at admitting to her childish side. Lots of other people at her school teased her for still believing in Santa Claus and "baby stories", as her best friend from California, Amy, called them. But she didn't care because she wanted to hold onto her childhood, as she was turning seventeen on Christmas day. That's why Christmas was an extra special holiday to her too.

"Weeell… I want you to meet some people." He opened the door, letting the cold air wrap around their ankles. "Ja-ack!" Jamie called out.

"Who's Jack…" The question died in her throat as a boy with silver hair and stunning blue eyes flew in. He wore a blue sweatshirt that was dusted with frost and brown pants; he was barefoot and looked about eighteen.

"Someone call me?" Jack gave a mischievous grin and leaned against his wooden staff.

Addy bolted to her feet. "Jack Frost?" In books and movies, Jack Frost was depicted as an older man with icicles dripping from his beard and all that stuff. But who else could this boy be but the one and only Jack Frost? If flirtatious Amy saw him, he'd be classified as HOT. With a capital H, O, and T.

Jack looked over at the girl in surprise. "Who's this?" He walked closer and stared at her with his bright ice-blue eyes. "…You can see me?"

She leaned back from his strong gaze. "Um, obviously. Why else would I be talking to you?" Without thinking, she reached out a hand and touched his slightly cold cheek. They both jumped back at the same time. "Uh… sorry," Addy said blushing. It was just to make sure that he was real. And he was real for sure now.

Jack's pale skin couldn't hide the tinge of red spreading across his face. Or the joyous smile quirking up the corners of his mouth. "I am a very real person," he said, almost reading her thoughts, and then held out a hand. "My name is Jack Frost."

Taking the hand, she replied, "Oh? Formal introductions now, I see. Well then, my name is Adeline but call me Addy."

"Hm. I like Adeline better." Suddenly, he flew backwards, dragging her along outside.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she shrieked, dusting off her clothes. "It's freezing! I'm not even wearing a jacket or shoes even!"

"I was waiting to go have fun outside but we were talking too long." Jack zipped around, creating a biting wind and frost to appear everywhere. "Snow day!"

Jamie ran out to join them, bringing Addy's boots and coat with him. "You forgot these, it gets really cold out here sometimes."

She gladly accepted them and threw them on. "Thank you so much Jamie. You're such a sweet-" A snowball smacked her in the face. "Wah!" Laughter sounded and Addy automatically knew it was Jack. Attempting to wipe the snow off her face, she said, "No fair! I'm a California beach girl! I've never made a snowball in my life."

"Really?" Gentle hands brushed her skin. Jack. With an apologetic smile, he helped clean away the snow. "Well then, Adeline, it'll be my pleasure to introduce you to my world."


	2. Lean on me

**Second chapter! :3 I think it's really cute. No clue how often I'll update chapters and stuff; depends on ideas and free time. I've already got an idea for the ending though... it'll be awesome!**

* * *

**Day 2**

Yesterday, Jamie and Jack spent nearly the entire day teaching Addy how to make a proper snowball. By the end, she was covered in white from the snowball fight they had with Jamie's friends. Today, Jamie was at school so all Addy had to do was take care of Sophie. Not super exciting but hopefully it'd go smoothly.

Two hours later at 10 am, she realized how downright boring it was because Sophie was still asleep and there wasn't much to do except watch TV. She didn't deal well with boredom. If only there was another person here! Addy jumped at the sharp rapping on the window.

"Jack! Right on time!" She threw open the door and pulled him inside. "Oh my god, I was so bored!"

He grinned. "Excited to see me? What are you doing?"

Flopping down again on the couch, she replied, "Basically nothing. I've been watching old Christmas movie for the past two hours cause I have to watch over Sophie, who's asleep."

"Well then… talk to me." Jack took a seat next to her. "I think I can sit still long enough. Tell me about yourself."

"Like what? There's sorta a lot to find out." Addy felt a little uncomfortable revealing her past. Even Amy didn't know everything. It was so complicated. But recently it felt like there was too much to hold in and she had to let it out to somebody. That somebody turned out to be Jack.

"Start with your family. I haven't had one in three hundred years."

She sighed. Starting with the most painful part. "Ok then. Let's see. I'm an only child and right now I'm living with my mom in a rented house. When I was ten in California, my dad," her throat tightened. "He drowned when his boat sunk during a freak storm. He really liked fishing and sailing so he went out every week. Even if it was raining with really strong currents in the ocean."

She was aware of Jack gazing at her. "You don't need to give me any of pity, you know. It's been seven years."

"No, I wasn't. I'm guessing you're a tough girl. But I was going to say that… you just look a little cold." He scooted closer. Like a lot closer. Jack was going to say that she looked lonely, but changed his mind. No doubt she wasn't ready to admit that yet. He had a funny urge to hug her, or at least hold her hand. Just to touch her would be enough.

Addy felt the coolness of his skin radiating out, rivaling her warmth. "It's so much different here than in California. For one thing, the temperature! I'm not used to this kind of cold. I'm more the ocean chill type of gal since I went swimming a lot with my friends.

"My best friend there, is Amy Vincent. We were best friends since kindergarten. She is totally an amazing person; she can talk to anyone easily and make them laugh. She's really pretty too with wispy brown hair and kind of looks like a fairy. The only problem she has sometimes is understanding serious stuff. We know everything about each other except I didn't tell her the truth about my mom.

"After my dad died, she started coming home later and later from work and when she did, she always smelled like alcohol. I hated when she came home drunk but I knew she hated it too. Letting her child see a horrible side of her. I never hated her for it though; there's no need for that. I couldn't bring myself to hate her. Because my mom couldn't continue working, I took up a job at a small café when I was thirteen. I started taking up the responsibilities of supporting the two of us by myself. I guess we moved here for new beginnings. Just completely start over, but it's not going very well for my mom. She's really trying but it's so hard for her to stop drinking.

"Now I guess I'll have to find a more permanent job than baby-sitting. And help my mom. I'm not even enrolled in a high school yet either; maybe I'll just take online classes. It's so complicated…"

Addy felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. She turned and Jack's white hair brushed her cheek. He fell asleep with his head bowed forward and was leaning against her. 'How cute,' she thought. 'He smells like snow and winter.'

"You know Jack?" she said smiling. "I'm really glad you're here. I've never told anyone everything because I always felt like it'd be bad to have someone else carry my problems. So I'm sorry that I dumped everything on you. But I feel so much better now. I've had to be independent all the time and I got so tired of it. I couldn't find the right person to lean on; I hope you don't mind me leaning on you."

With that, Addy closed her eyes and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. In minutes, she fell asleep.

Jack opened one eye. Was she asleep now? Yes. He had only pretended to sleep and score! Now Adeline was curled up against him with a really cute snore that sounded like a cat purring. He put one arm around her and kissed the top of her silky hair, smelling like strawberry shampoo. "It's okay, you can ask me for help," Jack whispered. "I can carry your problems for you." Now he fell asleep.

The Easter Bunny appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh of course he calls me over for a favor. 'Play with Sophie and keep her occupied.' For two days in a row too! And what does he do? He's aiming for a girl! Oh crikey…"

Sophie peeked out of her door. "Bunny… hop hop hop!"

He sighed. "Coming ya little anklebiter. You'll have to stay with me a little longer."

A knock at the door gave Jack a jump and made him wake up. Was Jamie back from school already? Darn… The TV was still on and playing a movie involving a green hairy person trying to mess up Christmas or something. He took a look at Adeline who was sleeping away and felt a funny flutter n his chest. "Maybe I'm getting sick for the first time in three hundred years…" he muttered.

The knocking came again, more insistent this time. "Addy! Open the door!" Jamie shouted through the door.

Sighing, Jack slowly untangled himself from Adeline's warm body and let Jamie in.

"Jack! I didn't know you were here today!"

He was immediately tackled and took a couple steps back to steady himself. "Whoa there, buddy. Ok, so quick update: your babysitter fell asleep and the Australian bunny is upstairs with Sophie. You think we should wake her up?"

Jamie grinned when he noticed the familiar mischievous glint in Jack's eyes. "Yeah!"

Jack bent down and whispered the plan into the boy's ears.

"Oi Bunny! We're heading to the North Pole!"


	3. North Pole!

**Hi to everybody that reads this! ^^ Whew, been a while since last chapter... I'm really just busy! . Escpecially recently cause I've got this competition coming up... no time... But I plan to carry this out! I definitely will! I'll make it my New Year's resolution! though that was a month ago... Whatever XD I'm writing about Christmas in February**

Noises filtered into Addy's brain and the bright light didn't allow her to go back to sleep. She groaned and tried to turn onto her side but something tightened around her body and prevented her from doing so. "I don't wanna get up…" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Deep sleeper, aren't you?" Jack's laugh broke through all the mush in her head.

She rubbed her eyes open. And gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

The giant room was filled with warm light and the ceiling soared far above their heads. Toy airplanes and helicopters buzzed all over the place and tiny strands of music came from guitars and pianos. Huge hairy humanoids(yetis?) stood by tables of robots and all sorts of other toys. Foot high elves with jingling striped hats scampered around, getting in the way.

Then she noticed Jack's arms around her, carrying her in a princess hold. In midair.

"Gah!" She squirmed and tried to get away.

Jack only tightened his grip. "Whoa, whoa. You wouldn't want to get dropped would you?"

"Then put me down!"

"Such a strong-willed girl. If you insist; you were getting pretty heavy too."

"Hey!" Suddenly she was falling through the air- and deposited into the arms of a giant man.

A voice thick with a Russian accent boomed, "Ha, Jack! Don't scare girl like that!"

She was flipped up and set down on her feet by rough, warm hands. Dazed, Addy could only gape at the jolly, round bellied man who had to be- Santa Claus! She stuttered: "S-santa… Claus…"

Jack touched down on the ground. "Aw, North. I was only having a little fun." His eyes sparkled. "What's wrong with showing the kids the North Pole?"

"It's very busy now! Only 11 days till Christmas; all rush, rush, rush!" North shook a finger in his face.

Addy finally came to her senses. "Wait! Where are Jamie and Sophie?" She took a running step but found herself blocked by a round belly. "Um… excuse me…"

"Kids are fine! They with Bunny and looking at ze toys."

"And where is that?"

"I don't know."

"What?!"

North laughed and patted her on the head. "Ze place is very big, but trust Bunny. He likes kids."

"There's just no calming her down. She must get the job done," Jack and tugged on Addy's hood from behind.

She turned around to face him. "Come on, I'm supposed to be babysitting the kids, not Bunny, whoever that is."

"Aw, you don't enjoy my company?" He smirked.

"I just don't know who this Bunny person is!"

"Oh right. You haven't met him yet."

"Who?" Addy demanded.

Jack pretended to look bored. "Only the Easter Bunny. No one special."

Her eyes light up. "What? Where? I wanna see!"

He sighed. "I don't see what's so appealing about him. Not very cute and real grumpy person-or should I say bunny? But they are right down there actually." He pointed to the level below the balcony they were standing on.

She threw herself against the railing. "I don't see them… Where are the stairs? Ahh!"

North had lifted her up over the railing and all of a sudden she was looking down at the yetis _far_ below. "Why use stairs when there much better ways? Yetis! Set up mat! Be ready to catch! Ready, drop!"

Addy screamed as the ground rushed to meet her- and landed with an oomph on a huge soft mat, like the kind at gymnasiums. She scrambled to get up again but was knocked over by two charging kids.

"Addy! Oh my god this place is so awesome! Did you see that giant robot over there? It's so cool! And Santa Claus!"

Jamie babbled on and Sophie started jumping on the mat. "Uh, Jamie and Sophie?" Addy tried to orient herself. Way too much was going- was that the Easter Bunny?! Six feet tall… Boomerangs… aaand apparently an Australian accent…

Jack flopped down beside her and grinned, noticing her slack-jawed stare at Bunny. "Yep, that's the one and only Easter Bunny. You know, you should try calling him a kangaroo."

"What was that?" Suddenly the six foot bunny appeared in front of her.

"Bunny!" She couldn't help it anymore. Addy tackled him with a hug. His fur was_ so_ soft and he smelled like fresh spring grass.

"Uh… Could you not squeeze so tight? It's kinda hard to breathe…"

"Oh sorry, sorry," she mumbled and loosened her grip a little, but didn't let go. "Ooh! Bunny ears! So cute and fuzzy!" she squealed and petted them.

Bunny winced. "Hey, watch the ears!"

North boomed with laughter. "Look at Jack! Someone jealous cause he not getting all ze attention!"

Addy let go of his ears and glanced back at Jack, who seemed quite irritated. She teased, "Awww, is Jack feeling lonely because no one's giving you attention?"

He made a face in response. "I don't see why Bunny deserves attention. Aren't I more interesting?"

"Admit it Jack. You're just jealous," Bunny said smirking.

The boy stood up with his staff in hand. "Excuse me? I don't need ears and a cute little fluffy tail to be believed in."

The rabbit met Jack's challenge. "Well guess who has more believers? Me."

"Whoa," she got to her feet too and faced Jack. "What's the big argument here? Stop insulting each other. Jack, I don't see why you need to argue when Bunny didn't even do anything."

He muttered something to himself. All she got out of it was _girl_, _jealous_, _no idea_, and _feeling weird._

"Jack? If you're not feeling well then I can make you something to eat when we get home," she suggested with a touch of worry.

"Uh, no it's alright. I'm fine." He shook his head to clear it and gave a small grin. "Come on, I think you guys should start getting home. Time to experience your first portal."

North chuckled and pulled a swirling snow globe out of the deep pockets in his coat. He smashed it against the floor and color exploded from it, not broken glass and glitter. "Hop on through kids," he said, picking up Jamie then tossing him through.

"Oh my god! Are you sure it's safe?" Addy suspiciously eyed it, holding Sophie close.

Jack replied, "My first time was not fun but then again you're not being stuffed in a sack."

"What?"

"You're waiting too long!" Jack grabbed her by the waist and they jumped through together.


	4. Thinking about

**Chapter four! I'm very very sorry . it's a really short chapter cause i couldn't think of anything... we can't always have hot romance! XD but i was goin to post this on Valentines Day but then i had too much hw and then all this other stuff soooo sorry a million times! and I just remembered, i have to do disclaimer stuff right? Well then, in case if you couldn't tell, I obviously do not own any of the Rise of the Guardian characters but I do own Adeline!**

* * *

Day 3

Addy stooped down to help Sophie button up her fuzzy pink coat then put on the matching boots.

"There you go! Now are we ready to go?" She stood up and threw on her own warm clothes.

Sophie jumped at the door handle. "Yes yes! Go get Jamie!"

"Yup, let's go pick up Jamie from school!"

Her breath turned into white clouds in the frosty air. It hadn't snowed in the past few days so the sidewalks and streets were clear. Well actually she hadn't even seen it actually snow yet… which was a disappointment. That was the one thing she was looking forward about moving here.

But now there was something else… more like _someone_ else.

The image of a white haired mischievous teen immediately formed.

Her cheeks reddened and buried her face into her scarf to clear her head. Ugh, it was so embarrassing to think about it. Was she keeping him around because he was a good friend? Or maybe… she liked him?

Aah! No! Too embarrassing to think about him! Think about something else, something else!

She held tightly onto Sophie's small toddler hand as they crossed the street.

"Addy?"

"Hm?"

"Is Jack here today?"

Addy inwardly groaned. Great sense of timing Sophie… She strained for a nonchalant tone. "Um, I don't know Sophie. Why would you think that?"

"Cause Addy looks…" The little girl frowned in concentration, seeking the right words. "… looks confused and red." Then she smiled in satisfaction from communicating her thoughts.

"Oh really?" Addy blushed even harder. Was it that noticeable that even a little kid can see it? Lucky Jack wasn't here…

A sudden gust swept by her, twirling her long wavy hair into knots and blowing her scarf away. She scrambled after it and managed to pick it up before it drifted too far.

"Jack Frost!" came Sophie's bright voice.

What?! Seriously? Addy nervously whirled around- but no one was there. "Um sweetie, did you say you saw Jack?"

"Flew by!"

"Oh." Addy breathed out in relief. For some reason she wouldn't be able to face him right now… especially with her cheeks all red.

A slip of paper drifted by and she reached down to throw it away but stopped when she scanned the small script on it: _Sorry, Guardian work today, couldn't stop by L -Jack the Awesome. _

The corners of her mouth lifted up at his signature but who or what were the guardians? She and Sophie waited at the crosswalk and crossed right when the school bell rang. Numerous kids streamed out of their classrooms with their backpacks and Jamie was among the swarm.

"Jamie!" shouted both Addy and Sophie.

He turned and waved with a big grin. "Is Jack coming today?"

Addy straightened his lopsided coat and replied, "No kiddo, not today. We can't always have fun and games you know."

He groaned a little but then smiled again. "I hope he comes back tomorrow then."

"Maybe, maybe."


	5. Tooth Fairy

**Finally! Another chapter is done! . I can't even tell you how sorry I am... but enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you'd like :) and expect another story sometime in the future ;)**

* * *

Day 4

Addy jumped at the sharp rap from the window. She turned away from the sandwiches she was making for lunch and saw Jack's wide grin. "Sophie! Open the door for Jack won't you?"

The little toddler jumped up from the couch and pulled the door open. "Fairy!" she squealed in delight.

"What-" Addy's jaw dropped.

A beautiful bright feathered fairy appeared in the door. Her wings beat a thousand times per minute so they turned into a shimmering blur. Large iridescent feathers trailed behind her and on her head. Her slim elegant build completed the look to resemble a hummingbird.

She giggled at Addy's slack-jawed stare. "Hi there! I'm the Tooth Fairy, Tooth."

Addy stared some more before Jack nudged her in the back. "Hey!"

He grinned. "You look like a fish. Never seen the Tooth Fairy?"

"Of course not." She blinked. "My name is Addy."

Tooth smiled. "Nice to meet you; and it's even better that you can still see me." She picked up Sophie who was clambering for the fairy's attention.

"I know right? One of the few older people in this world who still believe." Jack flashed a smile.

Addy's heart skipped a beat. Stammering, she said, "Well, I don't see a reason not to…"

Tooth noticed Addy's reaction and winked at her. "Of course. People stop imagining the impossible once they are brought into the strict adult world. It's a real pity." Her brilliant eyes took on a sadder tinge.

"Aw Tooth, don't start feeling all down! You always have to be there for the little ones," Jack said, ruffling Sophie's hair. "And the occasional teen." He tugged on Addy's hair.

Suddenly something whizzed by in a rainbow streak. Then another. And another.

"My Baby Teeth!" Tooth exclaimed.

Baby Teeth? A tiny hummingbird creature, similar to Tooth, appeared in front of her eyes and squeaked.

"Hey, she likes you." Jack sat on the counter and tickled the hummingbird.

Addy held out her hand and the baby tooth landed on it. "They're so cute," she said in delight. The creature blushed and chittered something in response.

Tooth laughed. "Baby Tooth says you're cute too."

"Hey Adeline, can I have a sandwich?" Jack stared hungrily at the plate of food.

She held out the plate in response. "Sure help yourself. I wasn't expecting guests but I can always make more."

Stuffing half a sandwich in his mouth, he announced, "I'll make you lunch."

He was greeted with unbelieving faces.

"Umm, it's fine you don't have to…" Addy started.

"Hey! I can make food too! Don't underestimate my cooking skills." He hopped off the counter and peered into the refrigerator. "Cool, there are enough ingredients."

Fifteen minutes, the kitchen was filled with the delicious scent of omelet. Jack grinned and washed his hands. Presenting the meal to Addy, he said, "Ta-da."

Tentatively, she picked up the fork and took a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise- it was amazingly good.

"Good, right?"

Addy tried to response but choked on a piece of food. "Water…" she managed and after the coughing subsided, she replied, "It's really great. I didn't know you could cook like that."

Tooth giggled. "Someone looks happy," she said, gesturing towards Jack.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Hmm I don't know… maybe a lovely girl just complimented you?"

Both Addy and Jack blushed at Tooth's teasing.

"So how do you collect so many teeth?" she said, in an attempt to break the awkward atmosphere between her and Jack.

"Oh it's not all that difficult." The fairy tickled a Baby Tooth. "I have many helpers all over the world."

"Are you kidding? It's so crazy! Barely got a night done even with all the other Guardians working." Jack and Tooth laughed.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask… who and what are the Guardians?"

The two shared a look. "You wanna explain?" Jack inquired.

"Sure why not," she replied and turned to Addy. "So… the Guardians live to protect children and their dreams. We protect childhood. All those "stories" are actually true and everyone exists. Like me and Jack. But unfortunately, we are only seen when we're believed in and usually only children believe. That's why it's so rare that you can see us.

There are five main Guardians: me, North, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Not all story characters are Guardians though, just us. Jack was our most recent addition because the Man in the Moon chose him and it was a good choice. There's no way to tell how often new people will get recruited though so that's a little unfortunate."

Addy was stunned. "Wow… all the "fairy-tale" characters exist? That's so… amazing! Even the Sandman and the North Star and Cupid-"

"Actually," Jack interrupted. "Cupid faded away."

"What?! People don't believe in love?"

"It's not that they don't believe in love. They forget about who helps bring their love and so then… he faded away."

"Then what happens to Cupid?"

"There will probably be another person picked by the Man in the Moon but the process isn't always nice…"

"Why?"

Jack avoided her eyes and refused to answer the question.

"Tooth?"

Tooth sighed. "Maybe some other time Addy. My girls and I have to get going. Teeth to collect and such! Nice meeting you." She smiled and flew away in a rainbow flurry of feathers.


	6. Storytime

**Hey all! I am so sorry to the readers... a late chapter :'( but it's summer now so i should have more time to type and hopefully i won't get a writer's block again! Enjoy~**

* * *

Day 5

"Story story!" Sophie exclaimed, jumping around on Jamie's bed.

"Sophie go sleep in your own room!" Jamie said with a little annoyance.

Laughing, Addy picked up the energetic toddler in pink and yellow pajamas. "Don't you want a bedtime story too, Jamie?"

He wrinkled his nose. "No, I'm too old for that."

"Don't be silly! No one is ever too old. Come on," she winked and went down the hall to Sophie's room.

She laid down Sophie onto her bed and tucked her in before she could jump back out. Jamie had reluctantly followed them in, clutching his robot and wearing his outer-space pajamas. Addy was also wearing PJs, consisting of a baggy tie dye t-shirt and comfortable shorts.

"Alrighty then. What kind of story do you guys want to hear then?" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Something awesome with aliens or robots!"

She laughed. "Do you think Sophie would like that?"

"Umm…"

"We'll make it work—"

A sharp rapping at the window interrupted her words. They all looked over and saw a white haired boy grinning, waiting for entry.

"Jack!"

Jamie ran over and opened the window so Jack could come in.

His eyes lighted on Addy. "Sure is warm and cozy in here." He grinned.

She smiled back. "Of course. Can't have the kids getting sick."

"Story!" Sophie whined insistently.

"Jack, come tell a story!" Jamie pulled on his arm till Jack sat down between him and the babysitter.

"Oh you guys were telling bedtime stories?"

"Before you interrupted."

"Well then I'll start off." Jack cleared his throat. "Once upon a time—"

"This isn't gonna be a boring fairytale, is it?"

"Jamie, shhh! Jack barely even started!"

"Oh fine…"

"As I was saying: Once upon a time, there was a princess named… Adeline." Jack snuck a sideways glance at her. "She was well loved in her country of childhood characters, like the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, wishing stars, and such. But one day…"

"A giant robot came and took her away to Mars!" Jamie chimed in. Sophie squealed in delight.

"Sure why not? Anyways… the whole country was in shock so they sent out some brave heroes and their names were Jamie Bennett and me, Jack Frost."

Addy laughed. "Plus a little girl named Sophie."

"Yes of course. Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny took the trio halfway there, but got tired."

"So then the great amazing Jack Frost flew them the rest of the way to Mars," she guessed and was rewarded with another classic grin. He was sitting so close to her that their shoulders rubbed together and his brisk snowy scent was noticeable. It felt so comfortable and she had the urge to just lean into him.

"But when they got there, the giant robot villain kept her in a tower and guarded it very carefully. So the three of them got together and thought of a plan. Cute Sophie would distract them with her cuteness, then Jamie would knock down the door and guard while I would go up the tower."

"Princess!" Sophie burst out in giggles.

"Yes Sophie, Jack is going to rescue me, the princess, from the oh-so-terrible tower guarded by the robot."

He continued the story: "So they followed the plan and it worked perfectly! Sophie drew the robot away from the door to the tower while Jamie opened it and stood guard to make sure no one else would interrupt the amazing Jack, who ran to the top of the tower. He found Princess Adeline at the top and flew her out."

"Waah!"

Jack had actually picked her up at this point and whirled her around in the air. He had his arms safely wrapped around her but all the same Addy clutched tightly to him. With twinkling eyes, he settled down again and finished up with: "They all went back home…

And lived happily ever after."

At this point, Sophie was soundly asleep and Jamie was yawning in a half-awake state. And Addy was still in Jack's arms.

She was blushing furiously and avoiding his gaze. She was sure he could hear her loudly beating heart and quickened breaths.

"We should get Jamie back in his room," came his voice right next to Addy's ear and then it moved away, along with the rest of him as he scooped up Jamie.

She followed him into the boy's room. Quietly as possible, she tucked Jamie in and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams Jamie," and she closed the door behind her and Jack.

"Want me to tuck you in?" he joked as they headed down the hall towards her room.

"Thanks, but no thanks-" she broke off with a yawn.

Once again she smelled the snow and felt a light pressure to her forehead.

A soft kiss. A brush of lips. There and gone so quickly.

Addy looked up to meet Jack's sweet smile. "Good night Adeline."

"G-good night Jack."

She watched as he flew out the nearest window.


	7. Christmas Shopping

**Heyo everybody! It's really hot here but snowing in Addy's world... feels weird XD but yeah, new chapter! **

* * *

Day 6

"Addy, Addy! Can we go see Santa Claus over there?" Jamie exclaimed, tugging on her arm.

"Even if he's not _real_ Santa?" Addy's eyes twinkled with their little secret.

Jamie grinned back. "It's still fun."

"Santa Claus," Sophie babbled happily.

"Alrighty then. Let's wait in line."

Addy absolutely adored Christmas. Even more because of her birthday, but aside from that, the spirit was so infectious. They were in the mall where high ceilings echoed with laughter and joy and all the stores stood in glittering lights. As people tracked in, their breaths fogged up in the warm air and snow clung to their pink faces. A small group of people were singing carols a couple places down:

_ ~Sleighbells ring, are you list'nin?_

_ in the lane snow is glist'nin_

_ a beautiful sight_

_ we're happy tonight_

_ walkin' in a winter wonderland~_

Before she knew it, the line had shortened until they were finally up.

"Hohoho! Who do we have here?" the man inquired, his eyes twinkling behind the fake white beard. He lifted Sophie into his lap, who looked tiny compared to this jolly person in a huge red suit.

"I'm Jamie and she's my little sister, Sophie. Oh, and that's my babysitter, Addy."

"Is that so?" He gave a big smile. Despite only being a man in a costume, Addy could sense his good nature and smiled at him.

"Well then, what would all you three like for Christmas?"

"I want that new awesome robot that came out!"

"Fairy!"

"Hm sounds easy enough. I'm sure that you'll find some presents like that under your Christmas tree. What about you, miss?" He directed his attention to Addy.

"Me? I don't really have anything particular in mind."

In the background, she could faintly hear the carolers starting up a new song:

~_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_ There is just one thing I need_

_ I don't care about the presents_

_ Underneath the Christmas tree~_

Then as if "Santa" heard the song too, he asked if maybe she had something else in mind, other than presents. Meaning someone…

~_I just want you for my own_

_ More than you could ever know~_

Addy blushed and opened her mouth to talk-

"Don't you like Jack?" Jamie blurted out, blinking innocently.

"I- uh…" she stuttered.

"Is this Jack boy special to you?" "Santa" winked merrily.

"Yep!" Sophie answered for her.

Addy decided to just give up. Apparently the whole world knew it already. "…yes."

_~Make my wish come true_

_ All I want for Christmas is you_

_ You, baby~_

"Hohoho! I'll see what Santa can do for you then. Have a Merry Christmas!" he waved as they left.

"What if we went to talk to _real_ Santa, North?" Jamie exclaimed as they passed by a jewelry store.

"I'm sure he's really busy-"

"You there, miss! Would you like to take a look at our amazing Christmas sale?" An overly enthusiastic salesclerk from the jewelry store interrupted her.

"Er… sorry, I'm not really interest-"

"Come on, take a look!"

Addy shared a glance with Jamie; Sophie was looking at the Christmas lights above. "Well Jamie, might as well please the person. I should get your mom something anyways."

With a babble of alright's and other sale related issues, they stepped in to look at the sparkling gems. Strolling around, she asked, "What does your mom like, Jamie? Help me pick a nice one out."

She had enough money to spend for a couple gifts and would be paid after from babysitting anyways. Addy stopped by a lovely necklace that had a crystal heart and snowflake dangling on it.

The salesclerk swooped by. "Oh great choice! It just came in today but lots of people have taken interest in it. It's only available until Christmas, so it's one of a kind!"

"Jamie, you think your mom would like this?"

"Mmm… she's more into lockets. Like this one I found!" He pointed to a silver locket behind the glass that Sophie was tapping.

"$30? Not bad, nice quality too… good eye Jamie." She winked and then bought it. "Now we need to keep all this real quiet and it'll be an awesome surprise for your mom."

"Yeah, of course!"

Addy noticed a tiny ruby charm for another necklace and halted once again. She remembered that her own mom loved rubies and a little sadness took her heart. Maybe some time when she finished her babysitting, she'd give it to her mom. So she bought that necklace too.

Jamie took notice. "Who's that for?"

She smiled, but it seemed a little too small, a little melancholy. "My mom."

After a little more of wandering around the mall and mentally bookmarking the stores to go back to(to buy presents for Jamie and Sophie), they went back home.


End file.
